ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Veronica/Red
Red is the main protagonist of the science fiction game series Veronica and is the captain of the ship of the same name. He is a bounty hunter that goes after the worst criminals the galaxy knows. History Early life Red was born to a pair of miners who, according to him, were fairly normal and very nice people who sadly died when he was young in a cave-in, with his father's final request being for him to be good. After this, he dedicated his life to becoming a bounty hunter, whose job was to capture criminals all around the galaxy, hoping to make his parents proud. During his first outing as a bounty hunter, he was partnered up with the veteran Green, who Red looked up to quite a bit. The two didn't know each other for very long, however, as Green discovered that all of his memories were actually implanted by Red's first target, the Evermore Foundation. Red and Green had a short conversation about this which ended in Green sternly walking away. After this, the whole planet was attacked by a killer that began targetting members of the Evermore Foundation and killing people in their path as well as innocent lives. Red already knew who was responsible and was devastated when his suspicions were confirmed, as his list of targets was updated to include Green with a bounty of 50,000,000 credits on his head (later on it was revealed the bounty was so high to make more hunters accept it). Red went after Green, who had just killed the final member of the Evermore Foundation. After multiple failed attempts to calm him down, the two battled but, due to his inexperience at the time, Red was beaten horribly in the fight. Luckily, he managed to turn the fight around by summoning his ship and allowing it to slam straight into Green, damaging his armor and quickly draining its power, forcing Green to retreat. During the retreat, Red damaged Green's ship with his own but unfortunately didn't manage to capture Green. He returned to the agency where Green was officially fired, with Red learning his real name was Atlas. Red walked out of his encounter with Atlas realizing he had a long way to go before he could become a true bounty hunter and thus began training to become the greatest bounty hunter in the universe. Red also grew an attachment to his ship, believing it to be the only reason he survived his encounter with Atlas. Due to this, he officially named his ship Veronica and grew a very deep emotional attachment to it. Some point after this, the comic series Veronica: Origins of Red takes place, showing what Red does after his first defeat of Atlas. Veronica TBA Veronica II TBA Veronica III: Cosmic Awareness TBA Voyage of the Veronica TBA Veronica: Eternal Wars TBA Veronica 0 Red never appears in the spin-off franchise Veronica 0. What is known is that at some point he died through unknown means and his death proceeded to inspire a large group of people to take his name and continue his work, including the main protagonist of Veronica 0, Red Zero. Powers and abilities Powers *'Advanced Medication:' Thanks to his alliance with the Universal Agency of Bounty Hunters, he has been injected with medication that grants him a few abilities. **'Regenerative Healing Factor' **'Increased Strength' **'Increased Durability' Abilities *'Peak Human Condition' **'Peak Human Strength' **'Peak Human Reflexes' **'Peak Human Speed' **'Peak Human Endurance' **'Peak Human Stamina' **'Peak Human Agility' *'Marksmanship' *'Master Martial Artist' *'Master Pilot' *'Master Battle Strategist' Weakness *'Low Intelligence:' By his own admission, most people are a lot smarter than him and thus he isn't too good when it comes to things not related to combat. He requires a lot of time to do even slightly complex maths and is easily distracted by things that he thinks look fun. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Red Suit Model I:' The suit that Red wears. He rarely takes it off, refusing almost every request to do so, even from his closest friends. It is very technologically advanced, with Red's favorite feature being that it allows him to summon Veronica no matter where he is. It also has an anti-unmasking system that will cause a loud screeching noise to come from his suit whenever someone who isn't him tries to take his helmet off, the noise being loud enough to cause someone to become deaf from long-term exposure. Weapons *'Stun Guns:' Red's most commonly used weapons which are used to knock out anyone no matter what they are, working on humans, aliens, robots, cyborgs, etc. *'Dragon Killer:' An incredibly complex weapon that can only be used by people who are incredible when it comes to weapons, as anyone else would risk cutting off one of their limbs. *'Pulse Bomb:' A bomb that blows up with enough force to concuss and knock unconscious but not enough to kill. *'Tiny: '''Red's most powerful weapon and the only weapon he owns that can only be used to kill. It is kept in a steel box and is usually only referred to as "you know what" by Red. Transportation *'Veronica:' Red's ship which he has dedicated himself to, treating it as if it's a family member and doing everything in his power to take care of it. He usually personifies it, referring to it as "her" and sometimes also speaking to it like a baby or a pet. Trivia *Red was based on many different science fiction characters from games, shows, and movies. His status as a bounty hunter was inspired by Samus Aran from the ''Metroid series, his tendency to speak to his ship was inspired by the Doctor from BBC's Doctor Who, and his incredibly powerful weapon Tiny was inspired by Agent J and the Noisy Cricket gun from Men in Black. *Red is the only bounty hunter in the series to still be using his Model I suit. *In the games, there are only a few people who have seen Red without his helmet. They include: **Jerome, who was the person that gave him his suit in the first place. **Atlas, who was there when he got his suit. **Blue, who he revealed his face to in order to gain his trust. **And Yellow, who had to take off his helmet to save his life. *Outside of the game, the people who have seen his face are: **Queen Mika when she attempted to kiss him. **Black who ended up ripping the mask off his face and nearly killing him. ** *There are only three people in the whole franchise who know Red's real name: Jerome, Kisha, and The Herald. Jerome knows due to keeping a file on all of his employees while Kisha and The Herald know due to a moment in Voyage of the Veronica. **In Voyage of the Veronica, his mouth moved to say his name but the moment was completely silent. Category:Characters